Loki Drabble
by UniteTheFandoms
Summary: Loki falls and the darkness consumes him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I can't believe how long its been! Truthfully, I haven't felt like writing because over last few years life has decided to take a battering rod to me both figuratively and in reality. What with failing my alevels and barely scraping into uni and being involved in a serious car accident that I'm still recovering from … (also not helped by being locked out my account).**

 **But anyways enough monologing, if any of my previous readers are still out there , hi and welcome back *waves*. With my jack frost fanfic I'm debating whether to continue but we shall see... Maybe if people still want me to continue.**

 **This is just a small drabble to get back into the swing of thing cuse its been a super long time writing anything creatively. And yeah I know there are hundreds of fics like this.**

Darkness.

Falling.

Never ending darkness.

A sinking weightlessness.

He has never known true darkness till now.

He scoffs at his previous ignorance.

He who hid in the in the branches of Yggdrasil and lingered in the shadows of Asgard, he should have known.

But no one knew.

No one knew the deathly suffocating _silence_ that the void held, that left you with only your thoughts and memories. 

_"_ _No Loki"_

 _"_ _You're my son"_

 _"_ _You can't kill an entire race!"_

 _"_ _No Loki"_

Till even those were stripped away, and his only companion were the bitter cold and the feeling of falling.

It felt like centuries but for all he knew it could be months, moments, seconds.

 _An eternity._

He'd finally stepped out of Thor's shadow only to fall into the shadow of the universe.

 _Thor,_ his mind recoiled, the golden boy is finally free of his shadow.

He supposed even now he rejoiced at his demise.

 _Yes,_ this would be his demise. This would be the end.

His mind and as his sanity were slowly ravaged by the void.

Soon, yes _soon_ it wouldn't be long till his body was eroded away.

His seidr had initial protected him.

Instinctively it had poured from his centre, through his veins producing a protective shell around him. The soft green familiar glow had been his only source of comfort and light.

But even that had drained away until it was a tiny unreachable flicker.

He had not drained his magic in such a way for eons, not since he had first discovered his seidr and had attempted to change Thor's breakfast into a sea of snakes.

 _Yes._ That's all he'd be remembered for, tricks, mischief and madness.

The Dark Prince of Asgard.

He would fade into the shadows of the peoples' memories and be forgotten.

An echo of the void.

A whisper in the pages of history.

 **Hope you enjoyed that, please leave a review and let me know your thoughts, since im super rusty and it would be great to have some feedback ! xxx UTF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay.. this was only going to be a one-shot but my fickle muse made a surprise appearance.**

The voices of the court of Asgard echoed in Frigga's mind, their demanding voices lingering still hours after she had excused herself.

But the demands of the courtiers no longer occupied her mind like they once did.

 _No_ , her thoughts were occupied on holding herself together.

Maintaining the façade.

The unbreakable, and powerful All-Mother joint ruler and protector of the nine realms.

Queen of Asgard

It would not do to fall apart.

To be consumed by her grief, rage and anguish at the loss of her beloved son.

Her Loki.

Her child.

But fall apart she did.

In the quiet confinements of her chambers, late into the night clutching at a small soft cloth.

Loki's blanket.

Muffling her sobs by burying her nose into the scrap of fabric, worn thin by her twists and turns.

Squeezing her eyes shut she could almost get a faint whiff of the past, long ago.

Reminders of the first sight of a precious gift.

\\\

* * *

 _" -abandoned on the field"_

Tiny curled fingers.

Short tufts of raven hair

 _"-will forge a lasting peace between us and_ _Jotunheim"_

Piercing green eyes

 _" -A second prince for Asgard"_

Ebony skin

 _"-A brother for Thor"_

Frigga had barely heard a word of Odin's speech.

Not since she caught sight of the small, squealing bundle wrapped in the blanket.

A strange feeling had come across her, as though her heart had been complete. A piece she had not known was missing was finally filled.

She'd had the same feeling when she'd first seen Thor.

The unmistakably bonds of motherhood.

"My son"

She'd reached for him then, feeling the softness of his skin and admiring the tiny beauty of his hands. She'd looked at Odin then and saw a small smile grace her husbands' lips.

A rare sign of affection.

"He's beautiful"

"He's gifted in seidr ". Odin had touched his forehead then and revealed his true form.

Intricate lines swooping across his fore-head and down his arms, offset on a background of deep indigo blue.

The lines declared him a son of Laufey.

The icy chill emanating from him a frost giant.

But that meant nothing to her.

He was _her_ son.

She was his mother now, not by blood but by bond.

She was going to protect and care for him.

Already she loved him deeper then some mothers would ever love their children.

Odin had then carefully handed him to her, blanket and all.

Fascinated she'd watched as his ebony skin had reappeared, the babe's own power merging with Odin's workings to form the glamour.

Gifted indeed.

Powerful , _certainly._

" I shall teach him , all I know"

"Power such as this deserves a powerful name"

The name came to her in an instant, carried to her by the Norns.

"Loki. He shall be our Loki" Odin had nodded approvingly.

"Loki Odinson. A fitting name for a Prince of Asgard"

It was then shifting his weight in her arms, she felt his lightness.

'He's thin'

'He's probably starving'

"He may not survive. "

" _No_ " she clutched him tightly to her.

'I will see to it, I shall not let him _die_ '

She would not let these bonds of motherhood perish so soon.

"Then he stands a better chance than many with your care , my dear"

She'd reached up then and tenderly stroked her husband's face with one hand. Carefully balancing Loki in the other arm.

" I missed you"

" I missed you too, my dear"

A small smile lingered on Odin's lips before he'd then taken her hand and kissed it .

A reminder of their courtship from so long ago.

Loki had begun to cry then, a thin, weak wail.

She'd readjusted his blanket and quietly sung a soft lullaby .

The words of the song were infused with seidr, coaxing him into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

A few moments passed as the pair had gazed at their son.

An unusual look of tenderness across Odin's battle-scarred face.

Shortly ending the moment by clearing his throat.

"I'm drawing up a treaty, perhaps the giants are not so different from us. Peace shall reign once more, _thanks to Loki"_

She'd smiled then.

These had been dark times for Asgard.

The threat of war, the constant vigilance needed for fear of spies and enemies in their midst. Sending daughters and sons off to fight, knowing they may never return.

But her Loki had brought hope to the dark times. He was her shining star in the dark.

She'd kissed his head and whispered

' _You shall do great things, my little one"_

* * *

\\\

As the grief raged on an almost physical pain in her heart, she made a vow (several in fact).

She would stamp his name in the pages of Asgard's history for he was her Loki .

She would not let him be forgotten.

Asgard would remember.

 **The idea of this one came really quickly but it took A LOT longer till I was happy with it. But anyways leave a review and hope you enjoyed this unexpected addition. P.S I may add to this fic if im inspired again , feel free to leave any requests.**

 **Shout out to**

 **CrazyGoatLady** **for being my first reviewer and giving me hope that people care bout my writing. Youre awesome**

 **Hadlathwen** **\- no one had ever told me I inspired them so thanks so much for that. I wish you luck with your Loki fic, im sure its going to be great.**

 **AdriannaSmith** **\- for being first person to follow this story , even though I made zero promise I'd put up a new chapter. You must be physic or something :D ( and also amazing)**


End file.
